1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system and, more particularly, to an endoscope system which senses an abnormality and sets setup data again.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope, a digital camera, and the like have been well known as image pickup apparatuses provided with, e.g., a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-4146 discloses a camera system provided with a CMOS sensor as such an image pickup apparatus.
The camera system has an interface section which holds shutter setup data and the like from an outside and a pixel drive portion which produces a drive pulse for driving a pixel section to perform shutter operation and readout in response to the setup data.
In an endoscope including a CMOS sensor, the CMOS sensor is arranged at a distal end portion of an insertion section. Setup data for producing a drive pulse is inputted from a processor connected to a cable having a cable length of, e.g., several tens of cm to several m to the endoscope. The setup data is held in a register which is provided in the CMOS sensor arranged at the distal end portion of the insertion section and is accessible from an outside.